


Loving Surprise

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: Valentines day is a day for expressing your love for your other half; the yin to your yang. But, things don't always go exactly to plan. ONESHOT. Originally written in 2015. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	Loving Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another Valentine's Day oneshot from a while back. Originally written in 2015.

Starfire hummed a soft tune as she dragged a brush through her long auburn hair. She was involuntarily getting ready for her patrol shift for the evening. Normally, she didn't mind her patrol shift but it just so happened that this particular shift fell upon the evening of Valentine's Day.

When the problem presented itself, her friends had all told her that they would take over for her as she had done for them so many times in the past. However, Starfire was aware that her friends and their respective partners all had plans and she didn't want them to ruin them. Nightwing of course wasn't thrilled about how the shifts had been placed either and he had told Starfire that she could simply miss it but she felt obliged to do it.

Nightwing was probably just as or maybe even unhappier about the fact that Starfire had her shift tonight. Over the three years of them being in a relationship, he loved her more than he ever believed possible and he cherished every second that they spent together. Knowing that they weren't going to be spending time together on the most romantic day of the year caused him annoyance to say the least.

Starfire heard the bedroom door open and she smiled softly to herself. A year after they had initially started dating one another, the two heroes had decided to share a room together so they now used Nightwing's room as another storage room. He may have had skill in being stealthy but Starfire knew when he entered the room without even turning around. It was one of the attributes of becoming so close as their relationship progressed through time.

"Greetings, my love," She stated, placing her brush down on the desk. She giggled as she heard no reply but instead felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her bare stomach. Starfire could feel him grinning as he nuzzled his face against her neck, lovingly.

"I  _really_  hate you for being all noble and deciding to take tonight's shift, y'know." He mumbled,

"Mm... However, I am almost certain that I will find a way to make it up to you..." She purred, leaning against him. He inhaled her strawberry scent before quickly spinning her around to face him.

He wasted no time in searing his lips to the beautiful Princess' lips. Starfire smiled at first; she always loved it when he did sudden things like that. She moved her arms upwards and gently wrapped them around his shoulders so that they were pressed together. She felt his arms around her waist tighten a little more. He always held her so close as if he was afraid of letting her go for even a split second.

Starfire unwillingly broke the kiss but kept her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against his, "I have to leave, Richard," She whispered with an obvious sigh hinting within her voice.

"I know." He groaned, softly pecking her lips once more before he took a step back and released her.

Starfire gave him a small smile, "I will be back around 11pm." She informed him, earning a small nod from him.

Nightwing gently took her hand and left a tender kiss against her soft skin, "I'll stay up for when you get back."

Starfire shook her head, "You do not have to," She paused, "If you are tired, I want you to sleep."

"Mhm... Hey, hopefully we can do something tomorrow night instead if you want?"

She smiled, "Of course,"

He grinned back at her and reluctantly let go of her hand. With a heavy sigh, Starfire floated off of the ground and zipped out of the door.

Nightwing stared after his girlfriend and smirked. He loved her devotion to her duties as a hero. It had been an aggravating Valentine's Day. As well as being unable to spend the evening together, Nightwing had been called down to JCPD during the day to fill out reports on recent criminals that had been put away. It couldn't exactly be avoided; he had already  _been_  avoiding the task.

Since becoming Nightwing, the former Boy Wonder had started to relax a lot more about the hero side of things although; he couldn't help but feel as though Starfire had a big hand in that. She had opened him up to a lot more positive thinking and he enjoyed looking at situations in similar ways that Starfire did.

He shook his head in order to focus on something which he needed to do. It was one of his best ideas to date.

Starfire leaned against the small stone wall that ran around the edge of the roof of the building she was perched upon. She closed her eyes as a light yet chilly breeze ruffled her hair. Although she wanted to stick by her word of taking the shift tonight, she couldn't help but fill her mind with thoughts of what she would be doing if she were free.

She imagined that she and Nightwing would be watching a movie or getting dressed up to go out for dinner; that is usually what they had done in past years anyway.

Starfire sighed. She hated being away from her boyfriend. Most of her best memories were spent with him and she allowed a lot of them to fill her head whilst she continued to overlook the city.

However, she thought positively. He had brought up the idea of going out tomorrow night and that was definitely something to look forward to. Just the mere thought of Nightwing kept her positive during the shift.

Suddenly, she was ripped away from her thoughts as she heard a squeal from the street. She sprung into action and leaned over the edge to look but she immediately relaxed.

Below, she saw a girl bouncing on the spot as her apparent boyfriend held a giant teddy bear and big heart shaped helium balloons out to her. Starfire softly smiled as she watched the two teenagers. It just reminded her of the first Valentines she had spent with Nightwing. Of course, at that point, he was still under the alias of Robin. She grinned slightly as she considered his identity change; he would always be her Robin. That was who he was when she had originally fallen in love with him but whatever pseudonym he took on; her love would only continue to grow for him.

Their first Valentine's Day after they had returned from Tokyo was spent at a firework display on the beach followed by dinner at a cute Italian restaurant. They had both been quite nervous as they had only been dating for a couple of months when their first Valentine's had rolled around. Starfire couldn't help but reminisce as she stared down at the young couple on the street.

However, her smile wavered and she got a pang in her chest. Right now she missed Nightwing even more. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as the breeze picked up once again.

Starfire became alert as she heard what could only be described as a scuffle in the alleyway on the other side of the building. She sprinted over to the edge and saw a man roughly grab a girl and push her against the wall. The girl cried out and was desperately trying to get away from the considerably inebriated man.

The alien Princess growled and her eyes illuminated with anger. She took off from the roof and rocketed to the girl's aid. She instantly realised that she would be in for a tiring and eventful evening.

Starfire deeply sighed as she walked through the doors of the Tower. Luckily she had finished up her shift on time but it had been busy to say the least. She made 3 arrests and the low threat criminals made their usual comments about how attractive she was. Whereas some girls may swoon at such comments, Starfire had to grit her teeth so that she wouldn't knock them out. It always irritated her that they didn't see her as intimidating as her fellow male teammates.

She trudged up the stairs and down the hallway which led into OPS. Her eyes were tired and she could feel a headache coming on but she tried to remain her naturally optimistic self.

Starfire stopped and smiled at the sight before her. She noticed Raven was idly watching the TV whilst Beastboy slept and rested his head on her lap. The empath looked up at the visibly disgruntled Starfire,

"Rough night?" Raven asked,

"It could have been worse." Starfire shrugged, pouring herself a glass of water.

Raven leaned against the sofa and turned her head to watch Starfire as she moved around the kitchen,

"How many arrests did you make?"

"Three"

"Fun..."

"And sure enough, they were all male imbeciles."

"They were being how most male criminals are around you?"

Starfire rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Raven smirked, "Well I doubt you let them off without beating them up first."

Starfire shot her an expression which confirmed what she had done.

"Friend Cyborg is not yet home from his date with Bumblebee?"

"He and Bumblebee are staying in a hotel tonight." Raven replied, raising her eyebrows.

In response, Starfire smiled and nodded, "Fancy,"

Starfire happily grinned at her best friend and gulped down some water from the tall glass.

"I am simply happy to be home," Starfire sighed, finishing the water and placing the now empty glass in the sink.

Raven was smirking at her and it caused Starfire to question it. She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling at me like that, friend?" She asked,

The empath bit her lip in an attempt to stop from smirking anymore. She cleared her throat and ruffled her hair a little, "I was just thinking... Your day could still pick up," She shrugged,

Starfire rolled her eyes and gave her a small smile. She really doubted that.

"Goodnight, Raven." She called as she headed out the door, leading to the bedrooms,

"Night," Raven responded, grinning as she turned back to the TV.

Starfire yawned as she floated down the hallway. All she wanted to do now was to climb into bed and cuddle with Nightwing who undoubtedly, would probably be fast asleep by now.

The warrior Princess reached the shared bedroom door and opened it. She looked at the ground and wandered inside, allowing it to slide shut behind her. She took a couple of small steps into the room and looked up and when she did, she stopped immediately, shocked by the sight before her.

The room was romantically lit with white candles that were dotted around the room, upon shelves and her dresser and the bedside tables on either side of the double bed. There were red rose petals scattered over the bed with a box of pizza and two cans of soda on top of the blanket chest that was placed at the end of the bed. She couldn't help but notice that there were also two tubs of ice cream next to the pizza box.

Starfire was so caught off guard that her mouth hung open as she continued to stare at the transformed room.

Nightwing stepped out of the shadows so that the candlelight washed over him and revealed his location within the room.

Starfire closed her mouth but turned towards her boyfriend without delay. He couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked expression as he stepped closer to her. He stood with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other and he grinned at her sheepishly.

She broke out into an incandescent smile and shook her head, "Did you do  _all_  of this?" Starfire whispered, stunned by his genuine thoughtfulness.

"Guilty," Nightwing returned, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips,

She wandered closer to him and he presented the tokens of his affections to her with a shy smile, "For you," He whispered, leaning forward to gently kiss her lips.

After he pulled away, Starfire gladly accepted the roses and chocolates. She looked down at them and back at him. She giggled and placed them on the desk behind him. She stood up straight and rested one hand against his broad chest and her other hand gently cupped one side of his face.

"Thank you," She said in a hushed tone as she felt his arms wind around her petite waist.

"Well, considering you were so determined to stand by schedule and work your shift, I decided to do a little surprise for you tonight after you got home."

"I love it, Richard. You are the sweetest man I have ever met,"

He shrugged and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I love you,"

"I love you also..."

Nightwing smirked and pressed his lips to hers, delving into the blissful haze that happened to be her. Starfire allowed her fingers to get lost in his mess of ebony hair and she pulled him closer. He carefully broke the kiss and began peppering her neck with light pecks. Starfire smiled and broke into a giggle,

"Mm... I believe the pizza will get cold..." She whispered,

Nightwing groaned but glanced at her with a grin. He quickly kissed her lips for another brief moment before he released her and wandered over to the box of pizza that was sitting idly on the chest at the end of the bed.

Starfire watched him as he moved and contently sighed. She loved him so dearly and she knew that he would always be hers. He would do anything for her as long as it ensured her happiness and she was well aware of that.

Hands down, it was the best Valentine's Day that they had shared together so far and she knew that they would have many more to come.


End file.
